Pizza Steve
Pizza Steve is one of the main protagonists in the children's cartoon Uncle Grandpa. He does, however, play a few antagonist roles on the show. Villainous Actions *Pizza Steve is known to bully Mr. Gus in most episodes, usually by making fun of him for being grumpy or blaming everything on him when it was really his fault. *"Funny Face": Pizza Steve makes fun of Mr. Gus the most while he, Uncle Grandpa, GRFT, and Belly Bag have a funny face contest. *"Jorts": In a scene on this episode Uncle Grandpa and his friends were trying to pull a cactus (which is later revealed to be a giant space alien) but Pizza Steve wasn't helping, instead he was playing with a calculator saying that he was contacting the President of the United States of America and in the short for this episode, Pizza Steve is caught eating a slice of pizza, implying that he is a cannibal. *"Mystery noise": In the episode there was a scene where everyone was wondering if one of them was making the noise keeping them up. Pizza Steve accuses Mr. Gus for it, just because he hates him and at the end of this episode, there was a segment called "Tiger talk: roommate problems", which was a talk show based segment. It was a talk show with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve were on it and they were having a debate on who leaft a knife covered in peanut butter on the counter. When the lie detector test came in, it was Pizza Steve, but Uncle Grandpa was reading it and he said he couldn't read so Pizza Steve read it and said it was Mr. Gus. When Mr. Gus asked to see it, he quickly ate it and Mr. Gus got sent to Boot camp. *"Big in Japan": When they traveled to Japan to help make a movie, Mr. Gus gets the lead role. Pizza Steve fires a bazooka at Mr. Gus which "kills" him. Despite beig his fault, nobody knows about it. His "speech" at his "funeral" has nothing to do with Mr. Gus, only about ice cream. After finding out that he is alive, Pizza Steve thinks he is a zombie and orders everyone to kill him with chainsaws. Thre was also a short where Pizza Steve annoys Mr. Gus with the radio station. *"Leg wrestle": When UG and Mr. Gus fight over what to watch on TV, Pizza Steve trains them for "Leg Wrestling". Pizza Steve trains UG the most, while he forces Mr. Gus to do his chores. He also scammed both of them so he can watch TV while they wrestle. *"Bad Morning": Possibly Pizza Steve's most antagonistic role. He is the reason why Uncle Grandpa is grouchy because he was going to get some ice cream, but the RV was off limits, so he drove Uncle Grandpa's racecar bed, but parked it on the wrong side when he got back, to which Mr. Gus makes sure that he is banned from driving. Mr. Gus tells him to drive while they are trying to catch him, as he argues with Mr. Gus about driving. As Mr. Gus tries to calm him down, he realizes that the solution was Pizza Steve's ice cream. after Pizza Steve refuses to give him his ice cream, he finally hands it over after Mr. Gus threatens him. *"Nickname": In the first few parts of the this episode, Pizza Steve makes a kid feel bad about himself, because he doesn't have a nickname like all the other kids. *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter": In a scene on this episode Pizza Steve and his friends were at the ice cream shop eating ice cream, but Pizza Steve was just eating samples so he wouldn't have to pay. When the employee there told him he had to start paying for the samples, he threatened to have Giant Realistic Flying Tiger attack him. Out of fear the employee lets him have more free samples. *"Brain Games": In the beginning of the episode Pizza Steve makes fun of Mr. Gus, because he thinks he's a loser. Gallery Image545516452516-@@-52.jpg|Pizza Steve eating a slice of pizza. Trivia *Pizza Steve is not really awesome, he is in fact just a narcissist. Without Uncle Grandpa and his friends, he would be nothing. *Uncle Grandpa likes and respects Pizza Steve, he also thinks he is cool even though he's really not. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Food Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Cannibals Category:Living Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Jerks Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Male Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rivals Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Bikers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Greedy Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Bullies Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nemesis Category:Child-Abusers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sociopaths